corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Fyre
Résumé Scarlet Fyre is a team of amoral Shadowrunners that were responsible for the kidnapping of Josephine Dzhugashvili and the murder of Emile Corrigan. Known Active Members * Fiero: Spirit Summoning Mage and twin of Rosa. Favors fire spirits and can summon Spirit of Man too. * Rosa (a.k.a MariposaAs clarified here.): Mage Face and twin of Fiero. Is never the same person twice. * Tigh: Street Samurai who is HEAVILY augmented and prefers melee combat. * "Queen B.": Decker and Rigger who favors heavy combat drones and wasp-persona based attacks.2 years later, I‘ve just found out Lauren spelled it Q33n B33. * Rebecca / "BeckyThough she answers to Becky, Lauren doubts that Rebecca is her real name. See ." / "Becky with mediocre hairSee Cromwell's whole play on Becky with good hair in .". Adept Gunslinger / Sniper. Literally the wurst. An older woman and the apparent leader of the group, until Lottie killed herThe reason Becky incurred Lottie's murderous anger was that she had gotten mad at Lottie for wanting more money. Lauren was all smiles when confirming that Becky's fate awaited anybody who became mad at Lottie. See . with Cromwell's help. Her teammates, who didn't lament her passing, had this brief eulogy for her: Straight shooter, very good at both.''See . Known Inactive/Former Members * Lottie Sokolov: A human Street Samurai with cybernetic legsWhich she got upgraded or severely downgraded several times since MMFEC first met her.. She was incarcerated when MMFEC first met her, and was later released from prison. By , she seemed to be in very good terms with, at least, the twins. Further appearances When a hidden sniper started felling MMFE©Cromwell was temporarily misssing at the time.'s allies one by one, Elsie immediately suspected that this was the handiwork of her nemesis, BeckySee .. Elsie's hunch was confirmed right at the beginning of , when it turned out that Lottie and Cromwell, who had secretly conspired to kill Becky, were a few meters away from her, and not too far from MMFECMay I say that their unexpected tango was a plot twist that rocked?. It didn't take long for Cromwell to hop on top of the building where Becky had found a great spot to take potshots, grab her and make her shoulder pop. Heeding Lottie's ominous ''If you kill her I will kill you, he just held Becky while Lottie sliced through her collarbone. Becky either lacked the presence of mind or was too aware of Lottie's hatred to utter a proper Tu quoque.... Anyway, in a textbook Sic transit gloria mundi moment, the helpless former head of Scarlet Fyre was unceremoniously dropped with a fatal case of open jugular. Case closed. It was time for MMFEC to climb down from their respective buildings and regroup. When Ma1nfram3 and Elsie accepted HOD's order to go after Scarlet Fyre, Lottie had this stern warning for them: You're going to die. They will kill you. She offered to make a conversation happen between MMFEC and Scarlet Fyre, then proceeded to lead the reunited MMFEC to the parking lot where Scarlet Fyre had parked their van. She tightly embraced Mariposa. Scarlet Fyre were very aware of HOD's plans as Artemis Blue were none others than their own Mariposa and Queen B.Confirmation expected in this thread, hopefully. A bunch of corps had hired Scarlet Fyre to derail HOD's plans by preventing Brennus Ciaradh (only referred to as the dragon) from reaching his space station without destroying the latter. Scarlet Fyre were in it for the money. They were not interested in being paid more by MMFEC (or rather the MCF) than the corps. They laid out these options for MMFEC: * go away and be paid for letting the Corporate Court get what it wanted; * fight them and die; * help them, as the gangs they had hired were ineffective on their own. They didn't support Ma1nfram3's suggestion that MMFEC go up to the space station themselves and sabotage it without destroying it, thus fulfilling their contract with the corps without giving the corps what they wanted. Queen B. was chosen to bring a nuke into the astral rift after the dragon entered it to get to his space station in orbit. Its detonation would either trap the dragon or kill him. MMFEC convened inside Dynah for what little they had before the ritual was complete and the dragon arrived. For all Scarlet Fyre knew, MMFEC were collaborating with them when they got out.See . About Scarlet Fyre's reputation MMFEC's opinion of Scarlet Fyre and their leader did not necessarily reflect the group's overall reputation, as shown by the Seattle Street News's eulogy of Becky: Scarlet Fyre played hard, but they always were professional, much of that was down to Becky. The SSN pours a drink out to you. The shadows will be less interesting without you in it.''Read the whole story in 's ''Cityy News. Category:NPCs